


Everything Is Wonderful So Why Does It Hurt?

by Niyuu_Trickster_Kat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, characters with memories of original world must navigate a changed world, more like fridge angst, potential fridge horror i guess, results of a slow burn world reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyuu_Trickster_Kat/pseuds/Niyuu_Trickster_Kat
Summary: The curse is broken, but the world is wrong. Oneshot





	

Tsuna's Guardians are the only ones who remember anything that's happened to them.

Tsuna finally breaks The Arcobaleno Curse, and finally, finally, everything is OK. no more battles, no more death and destruction.

As night falls, they know that tomorrow will be the first peaceful day of many.

…Only, when they wake up, everything is… wrong.

Gokudera and Lambo are shocked to wake up in Italy, with their families - who while well off, have never heard of the mafia outside of movies.

Mukuro wakes up to his mother - who he hasn't seen since he was taken from her as a child - calling up to his room that breakfast is ready.

Chrome wakes up to doting parents, who fuss over her when her face turns pale.

Hibari wakes up to both of his parents and his younger sister eating breakfast together - which wouldn't be surprising, if his sister and mother to hadn't been caught in the crossfire of a yakuza turf war years ago, leading his father to throw himself into his work with the police.

Yamamoto and Ryohei hardly notice a difference at first. some of their fellow guardians are absent from school, and their respective teammates are more dedicated and energetic than ever.

When they go to Tsuna's to check on him, they find Hibari standing in front of the house, uncharacteristically pale, and shaking.

There is a For Sale sign up.

As the three stare at the sign, shocked, one of Tsuna's neighbors notices them.

"Are you boys ok?"

Yamamoto was the first to pull himself together, plastering a fake smile on his face and giving a strained laugh.

"Ha ha, yeah, we were just wondering - do you know what happened to the family living here?"

The neighbor looks surprised.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Sawada - the father - he's a businessman. An office worker for some company, you know? He got transferred somewhere. Apparently, the last place he worked was to far away, so he wasn't able to see his family much.

But none of them liked that, so they decided that with his new transfer, they'd all move together into the company housing at his new location so they can all be together. Isn't that wonderful?"

The neighbor smiles and returns to their own house.

Yamamoto's smile breaks the moment the door closes, and he meets the eyes of a shocked Ryohei and trembling Hibari.

"…Wonderful…"

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot i originally posted on Katekyo Hitman AUs on Tumblr, i might get around to writing a sequel for this one. also potential rewrite incoming.


End file.
